O mundo está nas tuas mãos
by Angeta1
Summary: Melissa, uma rapariga determinada e honesta, está numa viagem para se vingar da morte do pai. Para alcançar esse objetivo ela recruta pessoas para a ajudarem. O que ela não sabe, é que a sua vida está prestes a dar uma reviravolta. Quem sabe o que irá acontecer?...


Em Ohara estava tudo calmo como se ninguém vivesse lá. Ela andava de um lado para o outro para ver se encontrava alguém, mas nem uma alma viva apareceu. Preocupada, Melissa, correu para o grande palácio à procura dos pais. Encontrou, bateu de força com a porta e foi aí que reparou que toda a população da ilha estava no jardim e gritaram surpresa. Ela ficou aliviada e zangada ao mesmo tempo.

-Querida, não achavas que nós nos íamos esquecer do teu aniversario, pois não?

-Mamã! Muito obrigada pela festa surpresa, mas para a próxima avisa, porque pensei que todos tinham morrido.

-Não digas tolices, filha!

-Mas, tu disseste que neste momento o mundo estava a caminho de uma guerra, então pensei que algo vos tinha acontecido.

-Pois, mas…

-Parabéns filha!

-Obrigada papá! Já sou uma menina grande!

-Pois já! Hoje fazes seis aninhos! Como o tempo passa…ainda me lembro de quando tinhas nascido…foi o melhor dia da minha vida.

-Se foi…nem acredito que já passaram seis anos…

Todos estavam a divertir-se. Melissa estava a brincar com os seus "amigos". Mas por mais pessoas que tivesse há volta, sentia-se só. As crianças só brincavam com ela, porque eram obrigadas por ela ser a princesa. Ela sabia o que as crianças lhe chamavam… como ela tinha nascido com poderes mágicos os outros chamavam-lhe de monstro, extraterrestre, anormal…mas ela aprendeu a lidar com isso. Ignorava e vivia a vida, mas por pouco tempo.

Do nada, apareceram no mar cem navios que diziam: "Marine". Foi aí que a mãe de Melissa percebeu que o que o almirante Valdir não estava a brincar quando a tinha avisado.

(Quando o almirante Valdir falou com a mãe de Melissa)

-Se a senhora não controla a sua filha vou ter de tomar medidas drásticas!

-Mas…ela é minha filha! Não vou mata-la!

-É a única maneira! Acha que eu o queria fazer?! Não tenho culpa se a sua filha tenha nascido com o poder da destruição!

-Ela não fez mal nenhum!

-Ainda…mas vai haver um dia em que o poder dela vai descontrolar-se e vai destruir o mundo. Como almirante da Marinha eu tenho o dever de proteger os cidadãos.

-Como mãe o meu dever é proteger a minha filha!

-Depois não diga que não a avisei.

A mãe de Melissa mandou todos evacuar a ilha, mas era tarde de mais. Os navios começaram a disparar bolas de canhão como se fosse chuva. Fogo ardia por toda a ilha como se fosse o Inferno, havia corpos espalhados como se tivessem florescido da terra. Melissa corria sem olhar para trás, sem ajudar ninguém, só querendo se salvar.

Encontrou a mãe sem um braço, porque tinha sido queimado. Sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, Melissa agarrou-se á mãe.

-Mamã, vamos ficar todos bem não vamos?!

-Filha…eu não te vou mentir…vês estes corpos espalhados? Se não fugires vais ficar como eles.

-Vamos fugir!

-Vais fugir.

-Mas… e tu mamã? Vens comigo, não é?

-Melissa, não vou contigo. Estou gravemente ferida e não vou sobreviver durante muito tempo. Vai tu e o teu pai. Só quero que saibas que estou muito orgulhosa em ser tua mãe e que te amo muito.

-Mamã, tu não podes fazer isso! Tens de vir! Eu amo-te, mamã!

O pai encontrou as duas e levou Melissa para um barco para conseguirem escapar. Ele estava a conter as lágrimas para não parecer fraco diante da filha, mas por dentro ele estava destroçado e magoado.

No dia seguinte Melissa acordou num estábulo e viu o pai a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

-Papá, a mamã?

-A mamã está com os anjinhos.

-Ela morreu, não foi?

-Foi…

Melissa não conteve as lágrimas e começou a chorar e a gritar pela mãe. Partiu a mesa, os pratos, os copos…destruiu o estábulo todo.

-Filha, por favor para! Sei que é muito difícil, mas juntos vamos conseguir superar isto. Só não quero que fiques assim…senão o papá não vai conseguir aguentar-se.

-Mas… tenho saudades da mamã.

Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço foram dar um passeio pela ilha para tentar reconstruir a sua vida. O pai conseguiu arranjar trabalho como empregado de mesa e pôs Melissa numa escola.

Passou um ano desde o incidente em Ohara. Melissa já tinha sete anos e o pai conseguiu arranjar trabalho como segurança de uma esquadra. Ela estava a ir para a escola quando todos começaram a olhar para ela de uma forma desconfiada. De repente todos começaram a gritar:

-Monstro! Desaparece daqui! Não és uma de nós!

Aí percebeu que os alunos da escola tinham descoberto a sua veradeira identidade. Olhou pela janela e viu um homem alto, barba grisalha e cabelo preto como a noite. Nesse momento saiu desparada da escola e foi avisar o pai que o almirante Valdir tinha-os encontrado.

-Papá, papá…o almirante Valdir encontrou-nos!

-Tens a certeza que era ele?

-Tenho! Temos de fugir!

-Vai fazer as malas, rápido!

-Tarde de mais… o senhor vem conosco.

-Não espere…

-Papá! Não vas! Papá…

O almirante levou o pai de Melissa para ser torturado. Ela sentiu-se inútil de novo…não podia fazer nada, mas ganhou toda a coragem do mundo e disse ao almirante:

-Valdir, eu prometo que vou resgatar o meu pai e vingar a minha mãe!

-Vou ficar a espera…

Os soldados agarraram Melissa e levaram-na para outro navio separando-os. Ela estava amarrada fechada num quarto sem janelas. Não conseguia ver a luz e estava sem esperanças de conseguir escapar. Com saudades dos pais Melissa estava determinada a escapar e faria tudo para ir ter com pai, até matar se fosse necessário. Ela ouviu uns passos a ir na sua direção. Um soldado abriu a porta e entregou-lhe comida. Melissa com um bastão de aço rachou a cabeça ao soldado, matando-o. Aterrozizada com o que fez escorriam-lhe lágrimas, mas corria pelo navio sem olhar para trás. Os soldados apereceberam-se que ela tinha desaparecido. Viram-na na ponta do navio e tentaram apanha-la mas ela desceu por uma corda e caiu num barco salva-vidas. Remou pelo mar adentro até ficar sem forças. Passou uma semana no alto mar sem o que comer e beber. Pensando que ia morrer passou um navio no momento certo e salvou-a. Deram-lhe comida, água e um sítio para dormir o problema é que ela estava num navio pirata. Sem nenhuma misericordia os piratas desembarcaram numa ilha e venderam-na como escrava.

Num grande palácio Melissa tinha de limpa-lo sozinha. O seu amo berrava-lhe e batia-lhe quando não fazia um bom trabalho.

Passaram dois meses desde que ela era escrava. Cada dia que passava ela estava mais abatida e cansada. As feridas aumentavam a cada semana com o abuso do seu amo. Num dia ela estava a arrumar o quarto do seu amo quando ele apareceu.

-Então…espero que estejas a fazer um bom trabalho, porque já sabes o que vai acontecer.

-Eu…eu…estou a fazer um bom trabalho. Arrumei tudo como o senhor disse. Meias numa gaveta ordenadas por data, roupa interior também…

-Não é assim! Tens de ordenar por cores!

Como castigo Melissa foi maltratada e chicoteada cinquenta vezes. Com tanto abuso ela ficou inconsciente e foi levada para uma enfermaria privada.

-Senhor, porque q quis salvar?

-Não tem nada a ver com isso! Faça o seu trabalho como enfermeira! Mas já que pergunta…ela é muito nova e aguenta muito bem os castigos, tão cedo não preciso de comparar outra.

-Vai sim.

-Porquê?

Quando nenhum deles estava a olhar Melissa fugiu sem deixar rasto. Correu o mais depressa que pôde, não queria voltar a ser maltratada. Bateu em todas as portas das casas da aldeia, mas nenhuma lhe abriu a porta. Passou a noite debaixo de uma ponte e chorou durante toda a noite pedindo Deus para salvá-la.

Acordou e foi pedir esmola para a Igreja. Conseguiu arranjar cinco euros e foi comprar pão e queijo. Depois foi tentar arranjar trabalho, mas como era menor ninguém lhe dava um. Isto passou a ser uma rotina, na qual ela queria mudar. Pedir esmola, arranjar trabalho, pedir esmola, arranjar trabalho... mas houve um dia em que algo de bom aconteceu.

Num dia como os outros ela foi pedir esmola para a Igreja. Um senhor passou por ela.

-Vai para casa. Ainda tens muita vida pela frente.

-O problema é que não tenho casa…

-Como é que te chamas?

-Melissa,senhor.

-És aquela rapariga que vivia em Ohara?

-Sou. Como é que sabe?

-Foi uma noticia muito falada durante muito tempo. Se quiseres podes vir viver comigo.

-Isso seria fantástico! Muito obrigada, senhor!

-De nada.

Melissa estava toda contente por finalmente ir viver para uma casa. Não era muito luxuosa, mas sabia que era a única casa que alguma vez iria ter e era melhor do que viver debaixo de uma ponte.

-Então como é que o senhor se chama?

-Igor.

-Senhor Igor mais uma vez obrigada por me acolher.

-De nada. É verdade que tens um grande poder?

-Sim…mas todos dizem que é mau.

-Nenhum poder é mau quando é controlado e bem utilizado.

-Mas eu não o sei fazer.

-Se quiseres eu ensino-te. Eu antigamente era treinador dos almirantes da Marinha.

-A sério? Isso seria ótimo, obrigada senhor Igor.

A partir desse dia Melissa treinava todos os dias para conseguir proteger todos os que amava. Queria recuperar o seu pai a todo o custo e sabia que o Valdir precisava do pai dela vivo para lhe dar o poder que queria.

Passaram-se treze anos e Melissa já tinha vinte anos. Estava bem treinada e estava no alto mar, sozinha a lembrar-se do passado. Treze anos atrás, Igor o seu treinador, tinha morrido porque os soldados da Marinha tinham-no morto por proteger uma criminosa. Tinha saudades dele, daquele velho rabugento que lhe batia, mas batia-lhe para ficar mais forte. Sentia veneração e medo dele, mas já chegava pensar no passado. Ela tinha de salvar o pai.


End file.
